1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of writing notes and memorandum and, more specifically, to a memo pad assembly that allows the user to wear on the user's wrist, ankle or another part of a user's body a memo pad assembly with removably, stacked holding containers for storing therein a note or memo, and to make, send, trade or collect personal notes or memos stored within such holding containers.
2. Background Information
Conventional methods have been developed that allow individuals to write personal notes and memos, and that allow a user to make reminders of special or important information while also allowing the user to wear the writing device. Prior art devices such as the Weiss U.S. Pat. No. 1,407,239 Wrist Tablet, the Zipoy U.S. Pat. No 1,419,190 Memorandum Pad, the Goss U.S. Pat. No. 4,243,249 Document Holder Assembly, the Rankin U.S. Pat. No. 4,824,140 Wrist Note Pad, and the Lindsey U.S. Pat. No. 5,311,689 Personal Memo Device are examples of such conventional methods.
The Weiss U.S. Pat. No. 1,407,239 is directed toward a wrist tablet that includes a holder, a supporting device, a tablet, a protector cover and a writing instrument holder. The holder is attached to the supporting device, which includes a strap that is fastened about a person's wrist. The writing instrument holder has a pencil inserted therein. The tablet is disclosed to be a slate that can written upon and then cleaned off when desired. The Weiss '239 patent also discloses that the tablet can be a small tablet of writing paper.
The Zipoy U.S. Pat. No. 1,419,190 is directed toward a memo pad having a plate with a reduced extension at one end thereof. The plate and the extension have a cover made up of leather or the like. The extension is curved in shape to wrap around an individual's wrist. The plate has a fastening screw that is used to detachably hold a writing pad to the plate.
The Goss U.S. Pat. No. 4,243,249 is directed toward a document holder for use by a pilot or navigator to maintain a log and for access to data. The document holder includes a support base that forms a plate with a generally circular shape and has a centrally-located opening for inserting a screw therethrough. The support base has fastening straps that allow the document holder to be secured to a person's leg. A carrier plate, which has a clamp assembly located at the top of the carrier plate, is fastened to the support base.
The Rankin U.S. Pat. No. 4,824,140 is directed toward a wrist note pad that has an elongated housing attached to a wrist fastening band. The housing has a writing surface cover attached by a hinge at the top of the housing. A scrolled paper roll is inserted within the housing. A rewind knob is used to move the paper along the surface of the housing for writing thereon.
The Lindsey U.S. Pat. No. 5,311,689 is directed toward a personal memo device to be worn around a wrist. The memo device has a message-receiving portion upon which a message can be written. The device can include a security flap that can be folded over so that any written message cannot be readily visible to others. The patent discloses that the memo device can be stacked and assembled into pads such that once a message is written on the message-receiving portion of the memo device, the top-most memo device can then be removed from the pad and placed around a person's wrist.
Prior art devices, which include the above-mentioned, require the user to either use a slate, a single piece of paper or a scroll of paper, which must be manually rotated to allow a user to write on the scroll of paper, or the use of a pad of writing paper that is attached to a support plate. Further, the prior art devices require the user to either dispose of the memo device once its writing surface has been written upon, such as in the Lindsey '689 Personal Memo Device, or to erase or rotate a scroll of writing paper before being able to use the writing surface. Also, the prior art devices do not disclose the use of a memo pad assembly that has a plurality of removably, stacked holding compartments which can have a written memo or note inserted therein, and may have a transparent or non-transparent surface, which can also act as a protectable cover. Moreover, the prior art devices do not disclose a memo pad assembly that includes the use of a compartment having a pad of writing paper stored within the compartment, with a plurality of removably, stacked holding containers attached to the compartment and that can have see through top surfaces that allow an individual to read a note or a writing on a note paper that has been inserted into a holding container, and a top cover that covers the upper most holding container.
In order to overcome the above-mentioned defects there is a need for a memo pad assembly that allows individuals to quickly and easily write personal notes or memos without having to turn a scroll of paper, and which can then be inserted within a removably, stacked holding container for protection thereof. There is also a need for a memo pad assembly that includes a pad of writing paper stored within a compartment with a writing instrument attached thereto, a plurality of removably, stacked holding containers, a top cover for the upper-most holding container, and which allows a person to write a note and insert the note into a holding container, remove the holding container from the memo pad assembly and hand the holding container to another person for the other person's reading. The note within the removed holding container can easily be read and would still be protected from the elements.